Aliens Vs Predators: Free for All
by Natination
Summary: Predators, Aliens and Covenant O my! Humans stuck in the middle as two teens get the chance of the lifetime, to fight side by side with a band of banished warriors. FINISHED! next part in the series is Spartan Training!
1. Prologue

Alien Vs. Predator: One for All  
  
Earth... A happy place for humans to live who not long ago, estabished Colonys all over the solar system and dozens in other solar Systems. What these humans dont know is that the A cloaked Covenant ship with enough forces to take over earth. They happened to pick up a storeaway... A alien... A cloaked hunter ship of somesort landed on Earth recently. Predators. All of them foes to each other. A Fight to the death, with the humans stuck in the middle. Humans seem to the have a tendency to bumble into things dont they?   
  
Prolougue:  
  
Astoroid Colony 162  
  
0450 Zulu  
  
Recently Abradoned construction site. Reason unknown.  
  
"Red team move forward." Charlie said over the radio. MP5 in hand he lead the way for his 8 team members. They entered a construction area where some men were killed. Everyone had ran off leaving the 4 men to their deaths. Two was up in the crane when it got hit by an cannon of some sort. From eye witnesses it came from nowhere, from nothing. The other men at the base got their heads taken off... literally.   
  
The area was filled with bulldozers and other viechles as his SWAT team moved down, looking every where for the attacker. It was his first time commanding these men and he didn't even know their names. They had been hastly assembled in Maine, where tons of new homes and businesses were springing up.   
  
They moved sliently towards a warehouse, opening the door and slipping inside. He saw a blur ontop of some crates. He heard some clicking sounds right before he saw a net come out of no where and strapped him painfully into the warehouse metal wall. The other men came charging in, unleashing bulliets everywhere. MP5s empited their clips as the 7 team members reloaded while looking for the attacker. One of them cut him down.   
  
"Something ontop of those crates fired a net at me. I lost track of it, i dont know where the attacker is..." Charlie said. He fowned as his good looks as he thought. Did he see something? He stop the thought as he felt something go on the edges of his spine and out his lower chest. Shit. He saw the double arm blade pull out the way it came and he slumped to the floor as the SWAT member standing there got thrown into a pile of crates off to the left. The SWAT members came running out of behind the crates they were searching coming to see who the hell tossed their team mate.   
  
Charlie looked around as his eyesight darked. He saw a 9 feet tall creature appear out of nowhere, it threw something which cut though 4 guys whos body parts fell apart. He couldn't focus on the creature, his eyes blured but he saw it caught the spinning disc and strapped it to its side before it grabbed another guy who was too close and did a uppercut blow. The helmet and armour shattered as the bones broke in that poor suckers body. the guy slumped to the ground 10 feet away and just bled blood.   
  
The last guy got it the hardest the Creature grabbed his head with one arm as it then ripped his head off. the headless body slumped to the floor. Charlies saw the creature move over to him and saw a three laser triangles on his arm moving up to his forehead. What the fu- that was all he had time to think right before he saw a circle of energy rip into his head. 


	2. Surprised and Captured

Aliens vs Predators: Free for All

Natination: well my first acually first chapter, though this doesn't exactly deal with the astroroid incisdent, it will soon explain it. also i'm VERY VERY Desperate for some predator names, so if you can suggest any, please DO.

The Predator clan had landed in Maine, USA. Stowing their ship inside a gaint mountain. The Covenant were coming... They could smell them even though they were hiding in space.Waiting for them to deploy. The rest of the clan stayed there as 3 predators walked out into the wilderness.

Turning their cloaks on, they walked up the mountain. R'tek jumped up into the tree as 4 humans appocahed, he freezed. He searched for weapons on them... none. no honor in shooting a defenseless creature. he was 7 feet tall, a little shorter then most predators, though that didn't stop him. The Clan had three new students with them, trained already, but they didnt know how to hunt well. Humans were among the easy ones to hunt, though a few had acually killed predators before. His compainons had stayed behind a 12 foot high rock that was overgrown with moss.

They reached the top of the mountain following the human trail blazers. R'tek didn't know what the purpose of the trail was. _pathfinding? Fittness training? basic survial? _

He hopped over the rocks as the humans gained pace, they started to run up the trail. _Stupid human boys. no Teacher with them ether? Very stupid_. He proved his point a second later when one fell and tumbled 10 feet down the trail. He got back up and started to run again, a little more cautionous this time.

R'tek moved his attention to the horizon as he scanned for any firefights, any conflict where there might be worthy prey. None at all. Boring region of this world. He should have landed in those jungles near the main mass of land was. Conflict aways happened there. He glanced at his companions, two students. they looked around a little interested in the surronding wildlife.

He motioned them to for them to go back to the ship, they were going to go to a different region. They hopped down the rock face as they jumped from rock to rock. R'tek followed them closely, keeping a eye on them.

They reached the ship in a little over half a hour, going down hill was fast work. He had communicated ahead to the ship to prepare for liftoff. Nothing was good here.

================

Covenant ship: _Rogue Spear_

Low orbit around earth.

The commander elite in his yellow armour looked at the planet. Humans... disgusting creatures. They were here to put a end of a threat that may come later. He had over 10,000 Grunts, Jackels, Elites and Hunters at his command. More then enough to elimiate these slime of the galaxy. They had picked up wreakage they found of a human ship. Among them were guns, ammo and... these creatures. They had captured one and sealed it up where they can further study it later.

Theses humans were like a cancer, spreading across their known solar systems. There were over a billion of them. They had taken what would have took hundred of thousands of years for any other race to populate. They had done it in just over 20 earth years.

He did not techincally have "Orders" to elimate this threat. He saw it coming, they would soon breach the empire of the Covenant. He had to stop them.

"Sir... we have problem, engine 3 is malfunationing. Thrusters 4, 7 and 11 are malfuntioning." A grunt in red armour said. "Trying to get them back online sir."

The Elite turned to a data port and accessed his station. It was true. Something was wrong with teh engines. At this rate, they would crash on the planet.

"Get them back online, locate source of problem." He said.

"Intruder on deck 9, near enginering. Closing intruders panels. Sound alarm sir?"

"Yes, get a team down there on the double. See if that creature is still contained."

"Doing so now sir. team 9 deploying with 3 and 6 for back-up." Another grunt said. "Sir, the creature has escaped though a hole in the floor. The Two elite guards are dead in the room."

He patched into a ship sensor array and watched 4 green dots move slowly towards the red dot. The other 8 went down the hallway. on ether side of the creature, creating a 3 prong attack. He activated the Com system. "Kill it."

The Green dot leaped at the middle team. It must have hit the two elites in front because they flew into oppsite ends of the hallways. Two grunts following the elites paniced and started to run. Firing wildly most likely. they were killed next and the backup teams came around the corner and filled the hallway with Plasma.

"Get more teams to help them out NOW. i want this thing dead." The Elite roared.

"Deploying teams 1, 2, 4 and 5. Teams 7 and 8 are already on there way." the grunt responded. ovously having nerivous fits about what this creature would do to him.

The creature vanished from screen. The Commander opened the COMLINK "Status?"

"Team 9 dead, The creature escaped into the life support system." The Elite said. "Its just clunking around in there. Wait, its gone sir." The elite said.

The bridge heared a clunk in the life support system. The commander drew his energy sword as 4 other Elites in the room drew their weapons. The grunts got their needles and plasma pistols out. They looked around nervously.

The Creature bursted though the floor under the yellow elite, he flew into the wall with his sword clicking off when it touched the ground. The Bridge crew opened fired as their weapons were ineffective. The elites drew their swords and dashed at it. The alien ripped one elites head off and slashed a elite in half. A plasma genade didn't do anything to it ether as it shot a tiny mouth into another elites head. It slumped to the ground dropping his plasma rifle and sword.

"I need backup on the bridge right now! Get here now! bring everyone! IF we dont regain control we're crash land on that." The yellow elite yelled into the comlink as its tail whipped around. He stood there as the tail hit him in the face. Death was coming for him. He felt his brain and face get slashed into two pieces. He slumped to the floor half his head gone.

1 day later.......

They had gotten a lower orbit because of the alien, in 12 hours, the gravity pull would bring them plumeting to earth. The Commander and the bridge crew was slaughtered after that creature escaped. All searches on the ship to find it proved unsuscessful. The second in command had gone to get some sleep when the alien attack occured. He had awoken when the alarm sounded and dashed to the bridge. He got there just as a creature went though a hole in the floor, its tail sweeping in. The entire bridge crew was dead. Their remains laid here, strew everywhere.

They had managed to capture a few humans, killing three who tired to run. they still had 4- 3 more, the 4th human was too unfit for their purposes and was fed to the jackels.

===========

"Come on, Nate, wake up, we got to go." Nate opened his eyes as he felt someone poking him. He looked at sam, his right arm was all burned with whatever the hell was those weapons. HIs hair was messy as his clothes looked like they could barely hodl together. His young face was slightly darkened in places. He looked at himself, his right thigh was burned, His jeans had been burned onto his skin. They were attacked in the middle of the woods, taking a shortcut to home from school.

"Lets get to a hospital." Sam said. "Or some place where we can get help. Do you know what those creatures were?"

"Nope no idea, but their dam ugly." Nate said. "Did that new kid make it?"

"Noo... they got him in the back with those needle thingys. His back expoded.... not much left of him, he's dead." Sam said. "Talk about a boring day at school."

"Remind me not to complain again about school and wish for something to happen." Nate said getting up, limping on one leg. They were both bleeding badly. They would lose conicous soon if they were untreated for whatever the hell this type of burn is. Sam walked beside him, his shirt was all bloodly as they emeraged from. They looked around.No cars or anything. Most of the stores were closed too, it was late, 5pm. Their dorm teachers proably thought they were just hanging out. Nate's vison began to blur, too much blood loss, as his noticed that sam was going to go soon after him.

"i'm... i'm...losing..." Nate said. He collopsed to the ground. He noticed a car coming as he laid there sideways, sam trying to drag him. He fell down and that was the last thing nate saw before darkness took him.

======

R'tek had noticed a fire fight of somesort near a large building with a few buildings around it. He jumped down as the hovering ship slowed down and then sped up to a higher orbit. He appoached a body... well a body in a few pieces where needles stuck out of it, already expoded. No weapons of any kind... The Covenant dont have any honor... He noticed that there were two more plasma burns on teh grass where two bodys laid. He couched down, pulling out a thin pointer tool, he noticed that they went off in the north direction.

These were the Predator hunting grounds, not the covenant or anyone elses. Whoever messed with this, had to deal with the predators. The Covenant would have to be paid a visit. He radioed for the ship to meet him back where he got off in the of the field. He headed out of the wooded area towards the field.

==========

Flashback

Sam walked nexted to Nate as they exited the school. The dorms were on the other side of the campus. His head in a book as usually. Robert and Chris ran up to him.

"Did you know in Calfiornia that when you detonate a nuclear bomb in LA that you have to pay a fine of $500?" Chris said.

"What?" Sam said looking up from his book. Nate and sam laughed as the noticed two of the newer kids following behind them. Two kids they didn't know also walked behind them. All of them headed for the path though the forest.

"So you guys wanna hang out some where?" Nate said. "We can go see a movie or something."

"Yeah we could." Sam said. He returned to his book.

They continued to walk down the the path when they heard a rustle. Everyone looked towards the sound and saw a 2 meter tall Creature standing there. 2 dog like creautres flanked it with a gun like thing with needles sticking out the top.

"Uhh... hello..." Nate said. The creature threw a net over Robert and Chris. Sam noticed one of the new kids bolt and he did the same. Nate followed him as they broke at full speed. The kid ahead didnt' look back. He dodged around trees as the elite threw another net over the other two kids who stood there. The Dog creatures opened fire, bolts of light wiz by them. needle projectiles wizzed by them and dodged trees as the new kid took it in his back. His arms flayed as he fell down. Nate felt something hit him and he fell just in time to see sam take on in the side. He rolled to the ground, unconious. Nate veison blurred as he saw the new kid with the needles explode. He heard screams for help as he blacked out.

End of Flashback

Nate awoke from the nightmare as he saw two marines standing guard. They were in the hospital alright, there was a nurse's station. He looked outside as he turned his attention back to the see though door, two star-generals and a 3-star general walked though it. Nate wondered if he and sam was in trouble.


	3. 3 star General

Predator Vs Aliens: Free for All

Author: well still looking for some predator names, if you got any, please post them in your review. please Read and Review! I appecate it. if you got a idea, email it, and i will try to put it in my story.My AIM is phate562 and email is sorry about the wait, i was working on chapter 4 and didn't relize till now that i didn't upload chapter 3.

"Boys can you tell us any about the aliens that attacked you?" The three star general said. He had greying hair with baldness coming, He looked like he was up since 3 in the morning. The other two star generals started writing the conversation down on paper.

"Well there were these... doglike creatures, with a triangle thingy on their backs pointing outward. Their weapons were... uhh.. like needles that were heat seekers almost. Followed the new kid till they hit his back... and then there was explosion and he was..." Nate said.

"No need to tell any more son, i saw the body myself. did you know him? The general said. Nate looked for a name tag, anything to distract himself from his bad memories.

"No he was a new kid that joined our school about... 2 days ago. Lived down the hall from my dorm room." Nate said. "Thier was 4 people taken i think, two were my friends, and two were kids we didnt know."

"What about the leader?" The general said. "The one in charge?"

"He wore purplish armour and he had mandables, like an acually alien of somesort. He had a pistol that fired somesort of heat, like a plasma turpedo from star trek. It got me in the leg and sam on the side of his chest."

"Sir how do i end up here?" Nate asked.

"You were picked up by marines going to the new base in portland, transfered from Mass to there. They found you and contacted their leutient. It soon got on my desk." The general explained. "You guys lost alot of blood in ur short trip. Esimated 120 feet or so to the road. We didn't even know how to treat ur wounds, we tired a few procedures for other things that were alike in damage."

"O.... anyways, the big alien threw the two nets over our 4 friends, and shot me and sam when we tired to escape." Nate said. "Thats about it before i blacked out."

"Well your story confirms with Sam's, you two boys know what restricted access means right? Top secret?" The general said.

"Yeah." Nate said.

"You can't tell anyone to this, expsically a news center, or the world will freak out most likely." The general said. "I think we're gonna be invaded. A ship is detected in our lower astomorsphere, we plan to blow it out of the sky, problem is now that we got 4 cilivans in there."

"I understand sir, my lips are sealed." Nate said. He turned to sam who seemed to have been listening to thier converstation quietly. Still reading the same book too.

"I can't trust you on that." The general said. The marines took out sliencers and put it on the end of their pistols. "Sorry boys wish there was some other way, but their isn't."

Nate looked at the two marines and then to same who dropped his book on the floor.

"Damn you." Nate said. "I hope those aliens pay you a visit."

"They wont becuase i be in the pentagon, the safest place on the face of the earth currently." The general said. He was followed by his two star generals as he made his way out.

"Go to hell general !" Sam yelled.

"Save me a seat then boys." He yelled back before he asked a general following him. "Now how is the other countries reacting to..."

He went out of hearing range as the marines leveled their pistols at them.

"Following orders eh?" Nate said. The Marines looked shakey as they proably didn't want to do this.

"Yeah following orders." The marine on the left said. The Marines fired a single round, Sam and Nate both leaped out of the way as the bulliets smacked into the wall. Nate did a sweeping kick to the Marines foot, he fell over dropping his pistol as his feet came out from under him.

Sam slammed his foot onto the other soldier foot and did a kick to his middle, He coughed as the wind came out of him and he tired to inhale again.

Both boys dashed around the corner as the Marines yelled for backup over their radios. Going down three stairwells into the basement. The Area was filled with boxes and medical supplies. Sam noticed a window opened to let air in as They heard marines cocking weapons as they went down the stairwell.

"Stupid idiots underestimated us." Nate said. He climbed ontop of two large boxes and slipped outsite.

"They didn't want to shoot us ya'know." Sam said following him.

"Most likely in a few hours they are gonna say we murdered one kid and possble 4 other people. Place the blame on us and get a manhunt going." Nate said.

"Yup, i'm starting to hate the military now." Sam said.

"Me too." Nate said. "Bunch of asshole generals. in command. Just what we need when the aliens invade."

They dashed into the trees outlying the hospital disappearing into the wilderness. On the run, they must now escape from their own military forces as the invasion of earth will soon happen.


	4. Invasion

Predator Vs. Aliens: Free for All

AUTHOR NOTES:

you can reach me at phate562 on AIM (i'm usually on the computer most of the time.) and also, you can email me ( ) suggestions and stuff that you want in the storie. I will try to do my best to include everything in the stories. The sooner you email me or contact me, the sooner i can consider your idea and try to put it in. (please do, because it might be very excellent idea)

please read and review, i like to know what my readers like and disliked about it.

Chapter 4

Covenant ship: _Rogue Spear_

Time: T-minus 4 earth hours till invasion

The Grunts dashed out of the bridge room, tripping and squeling as they tired to get away... They didn't toss the bodies out into space, for fear of exposing there presence here on earth. The bodies must have had eggs in them, it took a while for a covenant body to acually "die". Things bursted out of them and attacked the temporary bridge crew. The Second in command was dead along with everyone else but... them. Running down the hall ways they heard it chased after them. It whipped it tail around as it hunched down to chased them.

The 3 grunts continued to run down the hallway as they knocked into the a elite who was coming out of the secondary command station. His red armour had a few dents in it from the impact.

"What the? Aren't you surpose to be on the...." The Elite turned around as he activated his shield, seeing the alien charging down the hallway. "Intruder.... you are mine!!!"

"Run you fool!" They screamed. "It will kill you!"

The elite charged down the hallway Swinging his sword wildy. When he was three feet from it he slashed at it. It's totally black body ducked under his legs and turned around. He half twisted his body to slash at it again. It jumped onto his back with enough force to rip though his energy shield and onto his exposed lower back.

It ripped the elites head off as it layed a egg iniside its dead body. It glanced at 8 young aliens... they bickered among themselves as they awaited orders. Her children... _Attack those creatures and bring their bodies to me..._ They dashed off after the grunts who were banging on the end of the hallway door... it was locked. They turned around and screamed they were dragged off towards the queen. She may not be full sized yet, but she can still lay eggs.

===========================

Somewhere in the middle of maine's woods

T-minus 15 minutes till Covenant invasion.

8 hours they had been on the run. it was night time, they were in the middle of the woods, which they did not know the area. they had broken into a few stores and stole 2 sinpers rifles and two M-16s. They had two .45 Caliber pistols as backups. The gun store also had discomminsed army equipment or surplus stuff. They had gotten camo clothes and harnesses with all the basic goodies inside. They didn't have a map though. They had broken into the a food store and stole enough food to last them 3 weeks or so.

They trotted down the mountain trail, and went into a cave. A pretty dang large one at that. Sam hanged back scanning the cave with his M-16A in front. He followed Nate as he carefully looked around. Hopping from rock to rock they covered each other, like they seen in the movies. exspcally stargate SG-1 when there attacking aliens.

They switched on flashlights when the inky blackness enveloped them. In front of them was something surprising... A green spaceship. It hummed with power as they could see two exaust pipe things. They glowed red with head. More aliens? They moved closer to investagate.

==========================

Bridge of the ship

T-minus 5 minutes till Covenant Invasion.

R'tek was sitting on the command chair of his clan's ship. They were waiting here for some conflict to erupt, hopefully the Covenant would come down and play... Besides He had alot of new warroirs that had to do a rite of passage. He glanced at the Sensory Array and didn't notice anything. The bridge had seats for 4 other predators. One communcation, one weapons and two helm. The ship was made of a rare metal on a distinct planet. It could be only found there. Weapons and ships were made there. It took only minutes to make a weapon and for ships a day. The predator race was very advance in building techonlogy. R'tek came back to realty and noticed two heat signuates that kept flicked on and off of the sensory array. Humans?

They were examining the ship. hmmm... soft-meats... The new ones might have some prey. He got up and went to the weapons cache, he put on a Shoulder cannon and grabbed a spear. He then proceeded out of the ship and vanished.

==========================

Nate hid behind a rock as he saw the drop ships fly by. They had dashed out when 3 dropships came by. The ships didn't stop as they headed towards there target, portland. Invasion forces.... Their gonna take over earth... He saw a dropship hover directly at the entrence of the cave. Sam was next to him as the round turret on the bottom of the U ship, It scanned the cave entrence and stopped at them. Shit.

They bolted as it opened fired, scorching the rocks where they were hiding. Nate opened fire with his M-16A, Rounds pinged off the armour. As the double barreled gun opened fire again when they dashed for more cover. The ship landed as alien troops poured out, 20 in all. The dropship continued to fire as it backed off.

"Open fire on the ground troops. Take them out!" Sam said. "Forget the dropship."

"Roger that." Nate said. He took out the .35 caliber sinper rifle and opened fire. A red armored dog creature flopped over as the bulliet hit its air tank. The methane gas form the air tank flowed outward from the hole in the grunts body. Birdlike creatures with energy shields of somesort took up flanking positions. They formed a roman defense postion. Protecting the top from genades and the front from bulliets. The shields wouldn't clospse or anything. A blue creature took postion behind the defense formation. The leader of the party.

"Take out the unprotected grunts!" Nate said. "dont bother with the defense formation."

"Ok." Sam said. He started to empty his M-16A clip into grunts who were trying to form an attack force.

=======================

R'tek and his clan watched the two soft meats exchange fire. They took out other softmeats but the softmeats with the shields wouldn't die. The Covenant didn't seem to know where the fire was coming from the ring formation, even though they proably had a good idea where they were. Softs meats couldn't take out a hardmeat that seemed to be leading the party.

The translators they had with them transmittering to all the predators what the Soft-meats were saying.

They continued to stand there and watch as the new ones wanted to kill the two infront of them. R'tek said not to fire at them, they are only protecting themselves. Besides it was against the rules. These two soft-meats weren't even of age yet for us to hunt them.

=======================

Nate lined up his sights as plasma and needles tired to get him. The rocks were too big and protected them alot. He focused on the blue alien who had half his head sticking out. He put his sites on the top of the head. Gravity should make it hit its mark. He fired. The recoil stung him in his arm as the bulliet flew off. It hit the elite in the forehead as it toppled over.

"Yeah i just nailed the leader in the head. He's dead." Nate said. He stood up to celebrate but quickly went down again when a volley of plasma flew over his head.

"Sit down and stay down you idiot." Sam said. "By the way. Good job. What about the sargents and stuff?"

"I dont think they got one, there scattering as we speak." Nate said. Watching the Covenant scatter for tree cover.

========================

R'tek couldn't belive it, the puny soft meats just took out a hard meat, An elite. Barely Any softmeats can do that. That one must be special... but what about the other one?"

His hunters moved with unease with this news. these Softmeats, barely if any, mature enough took out a hardmeat.

R'tek glanced at Covenant, they would soon be overwhelm, they knew where they were hiding too... He glanced at the new ones.

"Do not harm the soft-meats. Your rite of passage beguins now." R'tek said. "Bring me the skulls of the covenant."

The Predators moved off as they seperated towards the Covenant.

=======================

Nate felt his hair on his neck rise and goosebumps went down his back. He looked upward straight into a mask of somesort.... An alien. When it hit him he was faced with an alien He swung his weapon around to face the new threat. The Creature grabbed his barrel as it shifted it back where it was. This was going to be trouble.

======================

R'tek breathed in as he looked at the soft-meat. It was scared out of its mind proably. Wondering how he got here. He aimed his Shoulder Cannon next to the other human.


	5. The Rite of Passage

Alien Vs. Predator : Free for All

by: Natination

Author notes: sorry guys and gals, but i was thinking of a bit [to long] about how to put write this chapter, its a interesting chapter hopefully to you which i will try to explain a few things about the predators and aliens... and covenant of course.

R'tek shot over the humans head who hit the cave ground as the laser shot blew over where his head was a minute ago. The bolt of energy spashed across a bird-like creature which fell over ontop of the human. R'tek walked over to the dead alien and kicked it with his foot. R'tek looked at the human trying to get out from under the stinking bird creature as its greenish blood oozed out of the 4 inch hole in its chest. R'tek threw the bird-creature away as he heard other shots meaning that the other Covenant were being taken care of.

His clan was the only current hunting clan on this back water terran planet. There was only 12 of them. Far too few to repel this invasion from their prey species. The other Predators appeared around the two rocks. Weilding wrist blades and double tipped spears. They were covered in orange and green blood from the remaining covenant.

"Can we kill these humans?" One of the two newbies asked.

"No we can not." R'tek said. He like the others took off their helmets and started to do another rite of passage. "These are too young, but they have proven themselves worthy like you. They have killed seavral elites and some grunts."

"Sensors indcate that the humans are hunting these two, posslbe because what they might become." One of the Predators said. He looked up from the datapad on his rightwrist. He bore many scars from battles as he lifted his helmet off. The humans weren't that scared it seemed. Most humans freaked at their looks.

Nate took out the empty clip of ammo and tossed it on the ground. Taking a clip from his backpack he slapped it into place and cocked it. making sure the safety was on, he then turned to the new found friends... maybe friends. Sam gave him a strange look as in _what should we do? _

Nate shrugged as the "Hunters" as he named them because of their cloaking techonlogy.

"I dont think they understand us..." Nate said.

"Yeah me too, though what are they doing?" Sam said.

" Dunno, proably doing one of those old warriors things, like they bathe in their preys blood." Nate suggested.

"Dam hope that it isn't my blood." Sam replied. He looked at the crab creatures as the one who saved them took out something. It looked like a small clear glass tube. The creature opened it and grabbed a claw of some creature he had killed. He dipped it into the tube and wrote a strange marking on the side of his head. It was like a shield held by some creature or maybe it was just surpose to be an T shaped.

It looked to be acid, because the creatures screamed or roared in pain as they wrote it on them. The leader got it back and looked at the humans, it offered it to them.

Nate took the claw as he smelled the liquad on it. Acid all right.

"When like Alice in Wonderland... do as Wonderland does." Nate said. Nate wrote the mark on his cheek, dabbing it only a little. It stung like hell, as he felt the top layer of his skin cells disnigerate into nothing.

"That was a horrible joke, you should be ashamed of trying to make that one up." Sam said. "Give me the dam claw"

Sam did it quick and fast, he hissed somewhat with pain as it stung him also. He handed the claw back to the creature who passed it out. It took out a wicked blade that forned a knife like one of those star trek knifes the enemy carried. It cut the acid off and added it to the collection of claws it had. It put the knife back where it came from, on his left lower knee sheath.

Nate wondered now what was it gonna happen? Some other creature pop out of nowhere or do they kill us now?

The Clan all agreed that they should take the humans with them. They had no home now because of them.... well possble because of them. The Rite of pasage was done. The humans gathered their gear as the predators turned and headed towards the ship. Nate and sam followed them as they were surronded by the predators. With the battle over they returned their weapons to their rightful spot.

Entering a entrence on the side of the ship. the 2 meter tall predators headed down a corridor towards a room filled with weapon slots and storage areas.

The predators disgeared as they returned the spot to the armoury, Capture enemy weapons and ammo was stored there as prizes. The humans seemed to know how to handle the weapons, as The predators hands could not operate them. They opened a empty cubboard and put their gear in there. They looked at the predator gear with interest, Not touching them.

R'tek wondered if the clan's disceason to take the humans were rational. He hoped it was right. They seemed to eat alot of food, or is it just energy food?

Nate opened his backpack and took out a poptart, The ulitmate travel snack in his own opinion. He munched one of the pastries as he tossed another to Sam.

"Cool weaponary eh?" Nate said. "They even seem to have extras of everything.

"Be be prepared." Sam replied.

"The motto of the boyscouts." Nate said in return. "I wouldn't mind having a look at that spear of theirs.

"Their gun rocks, i want one of those." Sam said. "And one of their discs thingys."

The quietly talked as the predators split off to their stations. The leader stood and watched the them.


	6. Stranded

Alien Vs Predator: Free for All

By: Natination

AUTHOR NOTE:I forgot to say that i dont own any of the copyrighted races or waht not, but charaters are of my own creation. Please dont use any without my permission. thxs.

anyway i'm gonna try something new that i got a idea from reading everyones elses stories. (including yours) Nice stories everyone most of them i'm highly interested in. So keep writing them.

Chapter 6

It had been two months of total war on Earth. All major cities around the world had been captured by the Covenant troops. Without ships, they could not glass the planet. There single ship had crash landed in the Black sea, Long enough to cross the Black sea, its engines and bow stuck up like it was being crushed by some beak of a bird.

The Alien queen had infested the ship killing all the engineers and elites remaing on board as the 10,000 covenant troops poured out and tooked over. The human military bases were blasted apart by serphs and banshees that flew over the world, seeking any aircraft that tired to escaped.

The Military had gone into hiding for what it was worth. The humans were dying by the hundreds of thousands every day. But the deaths grew less every day as less people were found. The Covenant could not track the humans in their own terrain that well, without their battleship in the sky to look for heat signatures. Early estmaites suggest that there had been well over 5 million human losses. The countries like japan, USA, Canada, U.K. and France burned as they were wiped out. Nuclear and chemical/biological weapons were banned weapons. This was their own homeworld, They could not Nuke it for what they lived upon. Even the muslims seemed to think that, for once agreeing with the western world. Not all of them seemed to be sucidal. It was a stero-type which was dropped once muslims entered the battle. The fought more vicously then any other force in the world. With the USA shattered, military almost completely wiped out, It was out of the game.

Flying though the thick clouds of smoke and normal weather conditions wasn't differcult. The Predator ship was equiped for this type of mayhem. R'tek had the helmsmen set her down in the thick of the trees as they turned off the power rods so they could regenerate. Nate and Sam wore makeshift predator armor that could fit them in different places. though there was still vauable spots it was much better protection from the deadly Plasma that the covenant so often used. The rifles they had first weilded was useless, no ammo to use. Ammo factories were one of the first things to be taken over once the covenant took earth over.

The helmets were combination of pieces hooked together and weilded by the predator engineer, Frek. He didn't like being disturbed when fixing or making things and seemed to hate distractions....alot. He didn't have the same number of kills as the rest of the clan, but he was vauble no less then as anyone else. They had more then enough shoulder cannons to fit the youngsters, but the size was the problem. He had shorten the barrel, which gave the energy shot much like a shot gun did. He powered down it to half strength so the gun would make them fly into a wall and shatter their shoulder from teh stain it put on it. Wrist blades cut down to size was a secondary weapon. they didn't know how to exactly used it as well as the rest.

No razor disc for them. They didn't have any skills nessery to weild it as they once tired nearly taking their off if one of the predators didnt catch it.

Sam and Nate were nether had the stride, speed or the strength of their fellow predators. Cloaking devices came with them and their spears were half the size of the regular ones. crudely cut to make points.

Now here they were, listening for any banshees while their ship was regenerating. It took 3 hours to regenerate in which it was uneasy patience. Everyone was quite. Nate still tasted the meat of animal they had killed earlier to day. Standing next to a predator, they looked like kids to them. They were useful in the city since the predators couldn't read english. As nate put, they were newbs with vetern teachers. They had learned to hunt with the clan and had to keep up with them when they were chasing an animal.

Learning the smybols was hard, they couldn't convert them to english, so they had to what it read. Nate raced back to realty when he heard the shrek of banshes over head. Then he heard plasma fire. _Shit.. This is gonna be bad._

The plasma blasted glisted over the bridge section hull knocking everyone off their feet. Hot spots began to appear as the plasma burned away at the ships hull.

"Damnit.... R'tek... what do we do?" Sam said. Getting up. "They ruined my shirt, its got rinkles in it."

"Escape out of the ship, Retreat, This ship does not have any weapons. We must get out before the plasma burns though. " R'tek ordered. The 5 clanmembers dashed off towards the armoury as they suited up for battle. Frek appeared out of the second entrence in a corner he helped another predator limp forward, one part of his leg was cut off, it wheeled in pain as green blood started to come though the bandage.

"The ships reactor core is heating up too fast, we must go at once." Frek said. Sitting the wounded predator down on the wall it sat there, waiting for the explaison to come.

"Right. Lets go!" R'tek gave a roar before they dashed out into the corridor and out into the warm forest air. Leaving the wounded predator behind, they dashed off as the reator core impoded. They were now stranded on earth.


	7. Into The Darkness We Shall Go

Alien Vs Predator: Free for All

by: Natination

(o yes, you can use any characters in any of my storys for yours, just make sure the character doesn't die... i might have future plans for the character. I hope you will enjoy the new chapter in this story, as i'm gonna add something you all seem to like... Lots and lots of combat.)

Current Leader of the Covenant Forces

His previously 120 commanders had all died and he had taken command. 8,500 or so Covenant forces were left. He intended in not dying like his stupid commanders making their stupid mistakes. _Yes... lets destory our own troops, lets capture this bulding intact.. _He gave a Covenant equivent of a major sigh as he looked at his comrades. He looked at the holo maps as bunches of green dots, his forces, were battling other red dots around the world. Blue dots represented those hunter creatures and their two new found friends. They were still together. He looked at the yellow dots, aliens, which stayed clustered near the remains of _Rogue Spear_. He sat in the old commander of... He looked down at the crest. United States chair. which should be extremely good for a human back, but was totally useless to the Covenant.

"Sir, We have taken another few cities, The few that the humans called Los Angeles, Mami, and Houston. All cities in the local land mass are in our control. These other land masses, austrillia, asia and europe are giving us extreme trouble, but we're managing." The Elite said, finishing his new report.

"Good, tell all troops to be on full alert and prepare for any trouble." The Commander said. He still wore his purple armour like the other elites so he could be less disguishable to those human sinpers, which had cost lots of warriors.

"Send a Covenant task force to take care of those hunters. I want them dead." The Commander hissed. "Not a single one of them alive... do it now!"

"Yes sir." The Elite ran out to do his leader bidding.

Back to the Predators

Nate ran hard though the woods as he watched his fellow clan members hop tree from tree, he could not hop from them even if his life depended on it. They all grouped in a grove of trees, that were seavral meters high. It was getting dark, but he could see well anyways. His helmet gave him many views of the surrondings to find prey. It as getting dark, but the helmet included nightvision, a slight advangate he hoped if they met any Covenant patrols.

"R'tek, how did you and your hunters get here in the first place?" Nate asked though the comlink.

"We were hunting on an Astroroid colony, there was 13 of us at the time. Our leader was watching the humans closely constuct something, when a heavy metal beam fell from a large builder, the chain had snapped, crushing him like a bug. We were furiously at our leaders death at the time, killing 4 workers and an assult force that closely followed after the report of our attack. We killed everyone on the Colony, All 200." R'tek explained. "We even killed ones outside our code, we were blind with angry and rage. We are dishonorable warriors now, because of it. We were given that ship and told to go hunt, but never to return. We are banished."

"Ouch." Nate said.

"Yeah that must suck. Being banned." Sam said.

"It was is the way of the life, life offers no answers to its problems." R'tek said. "Losing 8 predators is a deep loss for me, since it was my responablity to make sure they live to hunt again."

"Good Philosophy, sorry about our losses." Nate said. "What are we gonna do? The Covenant are taking over the planet once step at a time, we only killed a few."

"Without sufficent transportation, we are useless." R'tek said.

"True." Nate said. "What are the other clanmembers names? We didn't really have alot of time for you to introdunce yourselfs."

The Predators glanced uneasy towards R'tek who then nodded for them to tell.

"I am Frek. The engineer of our once proud ship." A predator said. He had scars all over him from close encounters. His helmet had three long slashes in it. Some tools that looked like wrenches, cords and a weilder's kit was strapped to his back.

"I am Rune." The Predator said. He didnt say anything as he went back on guard duty.

_A loner of sorts i'm assuming. _

"I am Vasya." The predator said. The predator had more of a grace with its stride and seemed to be more cautious .

"Female i'm presuming?" Sam said.

"Correct." She said. "Not many soft-meats know that... only a few, that never got to tell."

"Yeah we're never let your little secret go...." Sam snickered.

"Covenant dropships inbound! 3 of them packing 60 warriors total!" Rune yelled though his comlink. He hopped out of the 60 foot tall tree on the ground next to Sam. Sam shook with the impact wave but regained control of his shaking.

"This is gonna be fun then." Sam said. "Let's go hunting... We are... aren't we?."

"Yes." R'tek said. They got up and doused the flames, all of them dissappearing into the darkness of night.


	8. From The Darkness We Shall Come

Alien Vs. Predator: Free For All

By: Natination

The Jackel looked out over the forest of this planet. _It looks pretty..._ He gave himself a mental slap as he readied his energy shield and plasma pistol. Those two earthlings and their friends would soon die tonight. The Dropships hovered 20 feet over the ground as they prepared to drop off their troops. Two shots of energy came out of nowhere and struck two of the vessels main plasma turrets rendering them useless.

"Charge! get them troops! Fire everywhere, leave nothing unburned!" The elite leader yelled as he hopped out of the first drop ship with 19 other conrades.

The fight was intense as the two earthlings shorter by a meter give or take came visble and cut the two grunts infront of them apart. A net fired one of their wrists slapped over another jackel as the shield gave out from the impact. The jackel yelled as the net tore into him chopping him into tiny pieces. The leader of those hunters came out of nowhere and dueled with the elite with their blades.

We're getting slaughtered. Covenant dropped around him left and right. Grunts screamed as they tried to run. Jackels and elites fought valory but were soon lost under the blades or guns of these creatures.

"Drop the cannon!" He looked up and saw a dark shape flying down at him. A shade. _Crap. This sucks._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Nate watched the jackel screamed as the shade landed on him mounted by a elite. The jackel gave a howl as it crushed him. He went invisble again as it opened fired, he twisted his spear around doing a spin with it cutting into a jackel shield. He grabbed his wrist with one hand, twisted and knocked his feet from under it. It tried to pull him over with it but he stabbed it with his spear before it could fully do it.

Sam charged into battle from his left side, firing his net launcher and slashing with his blades. The Elite mounted on the Shade gave a bellow as R'tek lifted one end of the shade up and crushed it with the elite still seated trying to jump off. The battle was quick after the shade went down, The Covenant scattered like rodents when their leader fell. R'tek had broke both of the elites arms before gripping the elites head and snapping its neck.

War cries were yelled out as the remaining Covenant ran, or try to run, and were soon killed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dead bodies lay everywhere as blood soaked into the ground. The dead... so much dead bodies. How many creatures must die before this war is ended? Nate wondered. He was sick of fighting already, but it was a kill or be kill situiation and he didnt want to be a dead body any time soon.

A crashed dropship lifted off as Rune somehow manged to pilot it. They all climbed aboard before Rune lifted the ship off into the astmosphere, heading towards D.C.

"Excellent hunt everyone. We gain much honor from this." R'tek said.

"Yeah We kicked their sorry little ass." sam said. We're heading for their headquarters? in D.C?"

"Why not, excellent hunting ground." Frek said.

"True, i just dont want to face a Waith tank again." Nate said. Images of the death of two of their friends went though his mind. Seeing their armour melt, burning their skin, as the Plasma mortor ate them away into nothing.

"We're have to face them some time." R'tek said.

"True." Sam said. "No avoiding it forever anyway, now we got these guns, we can take them out easly."

"Yeah." Nate said.

"Lets get some sleep." R'tek said. "We're need our strength in 4 hours."

"Yeah."

They all scattered all they went to find something to do.


	9. Warm Welcome to Washington DC

Alien Vs. Predator: Free for all by: Natination  
  
"Sir only 1 drop ship is coming back from our attack squadron on those hunters." A elite reported. "All call signs are in place, Do we let them into the area?"  
  
"Yes." the commander said."Let them land, Have our shades and banshees target the dropship, but do not fire. I think they might have failed and the dropship was captured."  
  
"Yes sir, best to be over cautous then fool hardy." The elite exited as The commander fiddled with his two plasma pistols. He hoped it was them. They were going to die this time. He got up out of the chair and walked around the desk that had seavral mounted holographic controls. The world map was seated in the middle of two very large chairs.  
  
"Sir, our forces in Europe are losing ground, The humans were under estimated when we thought we got most of their firepower, their spearheading and cutting our forces in half!" A elite looking at the world map said. "Orders."  
  
"Drive them back." The commander said. "News on that dropship?"  
  
"Its landing now Sir." Another Elite said.  
  
"Good." The Commander said. He turned his attention to driving back the human forces that were over 3000 miles away.  
----------------------------------------  
  
Nate locked his mini cannon into place as he readied his armour. The blades on his left wrist gave a satifying click as they shot down. Perfect order. His helmet worked fine. This was going to be alright. What the hell was he thinking? nothing ever went right, nothing never EVER went as perfectly planned.  
  
The doors to the dropship on the side opened up. Nate ducked as Shades opened fired upon them. Damn they made upon us. They were expecting only a few jackels and grunts to come aboard, and see why the ship had no one on board. But the shades system mactically fired so they didn't miss a square inch. Invisble or not, they were going to be hit sooner or later.  
  
With powerful speed, Nate saw rune do a handstand dodging shade fire as he returned, hitting his mark. The ship shuddered as it was hit by banshees. Damnit, what now?  
  
Nate shot down two of the 6 banshees when they slowed to turn. Sam was busy being pinned down like everyone else. This wasn't good.  
  
(sorry for the short chapter, but i didn't want all of you to think that i wasn't gonna complete this story. With the reviews i'm getting on my stories, i'm getting pretty much movitvated to keep going. Thanks for the support. ) 


	10. Visit to the White House part I

AVP: Free for all

by: natination

"Commander the drop ship you expected to have those aliens on has indeed contain them. We're moving in a full company of 50 grunts, 10 elites and 2 pairs of hunters with 20 jackels in support." A grunt tech said.

"Good." The commander said to the grunt. "Tell them to destory that dropship."

"Sir, reinforements have arrived, two frigates, _Inbound justice_ and _Waith of the Prophets_" Another grunt spoke up.

"Tell them to annihilate the alien threat and then to send in ground troops with full support in. Kill every single alien." The commander said. He did some hand movements and talked though a comlink as he gave other orders.

Nate dodged plasma as he sliced though two grunts and did a back kick into another grunt. He got the attention of two hunters who fired upon him.

Running and dodging green dancing plasma beams he fired a twin burst at the hunters. The hunters raised their shields and took the brunt of the force. A hunter groaned as it did a face plant. The back him had a large 4 inch hole him in. Predator cannon fire.

A group of 6 grunts with a elite charged ahead of the reinforments coming out of seavral nearby buildings. R'tek had his blades stuck into him.

The other hunter swung in rage with it shield as it tried to bash R'tek. Nate fire one single shot that tore though his right side and exited the hunter's shoulder. It fell the ground with a large thud.

Sam was busy with 10 jackels as they fire wildly at him. He thrashed, chop and sliced his way though them. He fired a net at two jackels taking them out. Blood flew everywhere as he punched a jackel in the head. The roar of hunters drew his attention. The blue spiked creatures fell under nate and R'tek firepower.

He was too focus to notice the other pair of hunters charging him like a battering ram. with crude force they knocked him into a wall and prepared to fire thier fuel rod cannons.

Vasya sliced one hunter across the back and fired her cannon taking the other hunter out. The fuel rod cannon fired but it was off target, missing sam by a dozen feet. They fought their way up to the White House, fighting for every inch of space.

"Look for the commander, He should be in white armor!." Nate said as they dashed inside the close corriadors.

(i'm back everyone, and i'm going to be writing more often, hope you enjoy my stories.)


	11. Though a wall

AVP: Free for All 

By: Natination

Nate dashed into the first corridor, or what was left of it. The covenant had pretty much trashed the place when they landed the troops. Sam followed Nate glancing around for something to kill. Nothing. Then he heard movement down the hallway.

Sam and Nate walked very slowly down the hallway. At the door where the movement was, he heard a rustle. Nate tried to recall the sound when the walls around the door exploded and two hunters slammed their shields into them. Had they no armor, they would be killed instantly, but that doesn't mean they didn't get hurt. Nate had broken ribs with Sam having a broken leg bone. '

They dodged the hunters as they fought for space. The hunters were easily making more. They bashed walls and columns out like they were paper as they tried to kill the two humans. They must have been pretty pissed because they their attacks for more fierce by the second.

"Fuel rods!" Nate said as they hit the deck. The burning green light came out of the hunter's barrels and lashed out at them. Sam and Nate struggled to get up again as the hunters ran to crush them…. Or so they thought, they stopped and were going to do a far worse thing; they aimed their barrels down at them. Nate stared straight up the fuel rod cannon as green light slowly advanced downward.


	12. Time flys

Alien Vs Predator 

By: Natination

Author notes: Well this the last chapter, but I'm making this into a series that interconnects with my other stories (since I have gotten SO many reviews). So ill hope you will continue with them. In my profile I will be ordering the series and which ones will be working on.

Hunters gave a roar of fury, as they were able to unleash full fire upon Sam and Nate. Then salvation appeared as R'tek appeared behind them from camouflage. He stabbed both hunters in the back of their exposed necks with lighting speed. The hunters fell to the ground, dead.

"Jesus, that was close." Sam muttered.

"Thanks R'tek. Where are the others?" Nate asked

"They are outside, as I will be, we're hold the covenant off." R'tek said. "You kill the leader. Hurry."

"You got it." Sam said. "Nate let's go."

Sam and Nate dashed down the corridors, killing every grunt and jackal that got in the way. A wall formation of jackals was organized now. With not gaps, and their plasma pistols lid up. Nowhere to run. The jackels advanced slowly keeping their shields over lapped as they prepared to do a

"Uh Sam, what did we do?" Nate asked.

"Go around. Though here." Sam kicked down a door and entered the room. They entered a room, bed in the center, one of those nice ones. Paintings some burned, others just fine, were on the wall.

"Nice paintings." Nate said.

"Quit the chatter, come on." Sam said. He took out a rod and it unfolded.

"R'tek let you have one?" Nate said. "He said no to me."

"Actually I'm just barrowing this." Sam said. "Not keeping it."

"Darn." Nate said.

Sam buzzed a hole as the Jackels advanced slowly down the hall step by step. It was sort of annoying to hear single large footsteps from many creatures. Get on your nerves if you know what I mean. Give a hard shoulder to the wall, the cut out fell into the next room.

"Silence." Sam said.

"Yeah, yeah." Nate said.

They advanced slowly out of the room, the jackels had reached the room they were in yet, but they were close. They had to be slient now or their turn out and fire. There would be no escape from that. They ran down the hallway as they were almost reached the room where a ton of dots on the motion sensor was.

"What do we have here?" Sam said. He reached down onto a dead white house guard and pulled off 8 genades, giving 4 to Nate. "Thanks mate." Sam said as he patted the dead body. "You don't know how you helped us."

"Lets go." Getting up next to the ether side of the door, they both readied their genades. Apparently you had to pull the pin and press the button for the grenade to activate. They both lifted up one foot and gave a might kick. The door apparently crushed two grunts that were just about to open it. Two genades were thrown in after one another. The white elite gave a mighty roar as he upended the president's desk and used it for cover from the genades.

Genades exploded as grunts and jackels got hit from shrapnel. Sam and Nate charged in as they grabbed him and tried to wrestle him to the ground.

Grunting Nate asked. "Why the hell do we need him alive?"

"I don't know…" Sam said.

"Let's shoot the fucker." Nate said.

"ok.." Sam said.

The elite yelled. "No… you tripped the time device, time is going to reset it self to its proper place."

"Don't know, something about him tripping a time device." Nate said.

"Get him!" Sam said. They grabbed the elite as white light closed around them.


End file.
